


Treacherous

by nightviolets



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spoilers, probably light BDSM at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightviolets/pseuds/nightviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime has felt an attraction to Nagito since they arrived on the island, and the way he acted in the first trail, revealing his true character, made him sick. After he brings food to the tied Nagito and has a rather intimate experience with him, he finds himself in some kind of strange secret relationship with the person everyone hates. He struggles with the fact that Nagito is clearly mentally unstable, but maybe that just makes Hajime want him even more, to unravel him and learn who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

#### Day 6

“How did I get stuck with this shitty job...?” Hinata mumbled to himself as he stood outside the door of the dining hall. He was seriously considering just turning back and not forcing himself to deal with whatever was behind that door. Two days had already passed since Souda and Nidai had decided to tie up Komaeda, however, and if they waited too long to feed Komaeda, he would starve to death. No one wanted another death, even of the person that had attempted to **murder** one of them.

What made everything worse was how _unbearably attracted_ to Komaeda he was. The moment that Hinata had woken up to that beautiful face and melodious voice above him, he became enchanted with Komaeda. He happily trusted him and followed him around, feeling his heart flutter every time he smiled at him. The shock of learning what he was really like unfortunately did not seem to be enough to get rid of those feelings. If anything, it only made him develop a deeper attraction to him. Komaeda was not the gentle, helpful boy he had thought he was, but actually a complex and deeply disturbed individual. During the trial, after the initial shock had settled in, as he looked into those gorgeous green eyes, swimming with darkness and malice, his pants had grown tight, and he had been thankful the podium hid it until it went away on its own. Visiting the person he had been so ashamed of being turned on by was not something he wanted to do. “Well, there’s no helping it...”

As soon as he entered the dining hall, his body hair stood up. It was unpleasant, seeing a person curled up on his side with his wrists and legs bound, yet smirking widely. “...Hinata-kun? Ah, could it be...? Did you take time out of your busy day to bring some food to little old me? Wow, I’m so happy! As you can see, I can't exactly greet you with my full hospitality... But feel free to relax.” Komaeda’s voice was silky and dangerous, like it had been at the trial. He paused and studied Hinata’s expression, then spoke again. “Huh, what happened...? Your face looks kind of scary.”

“I didn’t come here to talk. I’m just bringing you food. So go ahead and eat it.”

"Hey, aren't you going to feed me? I can’t eat it myself with my hands all tied up like this," Komaeda called after the other, making him grimace and turn around. He thought once again about leaving and not coming back, but when Komaeda was lying there on the floor, asking for help, he couldn't bring himself to go.

"Yeah..." Hinata sat down next to the attempted murderer and picked up the piece of bread.

"I feel so honored, being fed by Hinata-kun. I'm forever grateful to have someone filled with such hope—"

Komaeda was cut off when Hinata interrupted him. "Just shut up at eat." He pressed the bread to the other's lips and watched him slowly eat it. After a few moments, he flinched and pulled away, feeling something soft against the top of his fingertips. He blushed, realizing it was Komaeda's lips, but the other boy didn't seem fazed at all, so he continued, playing it off as an accident.

The second time it happened, Komaeda purposefully moved his head forward and slid his tongue over Hinata's fingers. "Wh-What the hell are you doing!?" A light pink color rose to his cheeks, and he averted his eyes. Strangely, there was no response from the usually chatty boy, so he kept going. It happened again as Komaeda was taking his last bite, clamping his lips over his fingers and licking them. The sensation made Hinata shudder, and when he hesitated to pull them out, the sucking feeling that followed went straight to his groin, making him move back and shift around in embarrassment.

"Ah, just as I had suspected... Could it be that Hinata-kun has developed a problem? I would be happy to take care of that for you." He looked directly at the boy's tented pants, making it impossible for him to be misunderstood.

"What the hell are you talking about, Komaeda?" he asked bitingly, trying to cover up his arousal with the bottom of his shirt.

“The way you were looking at me in the trial... Forgive me for being rude, but you’re pretty bad at hiding your arousal. Maybe it’s just because I’m observant, though, because no one else seem to notice. Well, I’m flattered that you would feel such a way about trash like me. Honestly, I couldn’t believe it at first, but it was undeniable that you were trying to hide that you were aroused by me. I tested it right now, and I really was right.”

Hinata was too humiliated to meet the other’s gaze. He stared his shaking hands with wide eyes. “Th-That’s not—.” Regardless of his protests, Komaeda kept pushing onwards.

"You'll probably have to untie my hands so I can get into a better position, but I can use my mouth, if you want me to. I won't resist when you chain my wrists again afterwards. I'm happy to be of use to Hinata-kun."

It was a terrible idea—Komaeda was probably manipulating him to get himself freed. However, Hinata was already practically trembling as he imagined the boy servicing him. He couldn't get the fantasy out of his head. "..." Slowly, he moved closer again and undid the chain on Komaeda's wrists. "You'd better not try something stupid."

"Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble," he said as he rolled onto his stomach. He supported himself with one arm and undid Hinata's pants. "You don't have to be nervous or anything. I know what I'm doing. Even a worthless nobody like me can manage something like this." After giving the boy a wink, Komaeda pulled Hinata's half-hard length out of his pants and slid his tongue along the shaft.

"A-Ah!" Hinata didn't have time to consider the implications of Komaeda 'knowing what he was doing.' He was to busy covering his hand with his mouth to prevent the desperate moans from escaping. The furthest he had gone with anyone was a kiss, and his own hand didn't even compare to how phenomenal it felt when Komaeda sucked on the head of his cock and swirled his tongue around it. This was a whole new area of pleasure that he scolded himself for never seeking out before now.

Glancing up, Komaeda grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth. He tilted his head up, letting the throbbing arousal slip out of his mouth with a wet popping sound. "Would you mind...? I know it's not my place to ask something of you, but if it's okay, I'd like to hear..."

The situation was embarrassing enough with Hinata concealing his whiny moans, and now Komaeda wanted to hear them fully? Hesitantly, he gave a timid nod. "Y-Yeah, I guess that's fine." When the sensations started up again, he kept his hands at his side and only held back his voice a little, trying not to let out any high-pitched sounds.

"Fuck...!" While Hinata had been lost in thought, Komaeda had been bobbing his head, taking in a few more centimeters each time. Soon enough, he could feel the walls of Komaeda's throat around him, and it was nearly enough to make him orgasm right then. He held back, though, wanting the feeling to last longer. "K-Koma...eda..." he moaned softly, burying his fingers in the messy white locks.

When the pace increased, Hinata was unable to hold back any longer. With a loud groan, he reached his end, gazing down with lust-filled eyes as he watched the other swallow his thick release. He let go of Komaeda's hair, and blushed as he saw him lick his lips.

"I'm so glad Hinata-kun was the one to feed me," he said with a large smirk.

"Sh-Shut up," he stuttered as he zipped up his pants and turned his head. His eyes landed on the loose rope, and he glanced back at the captive nervously. Was the person everyone had decided to keep tied up going to escape? To his shock, Komaeda moved to lie on his side with his back to him, wrists pressed together. "You're...really not going to try to get free?"

Komaeda shook his head. "I said that I won't get Hinata-kun in trouble. If I escaped, you would be blamed, and the others would start to lose their hope in you."

"..." Hinata didn't respond to the explanation. He simply chained the captive's wrists together again, grabbed the plate the bread had been on, and stood up.

"If you'll be coming back to feed me every time, I don't think I mind staying here for a while. You feed me something more nutritious than the others would. That was truly wonderful." The way Komaeda shifted made the other notice the lump in his pants. _He was aroused just from giving a blowjob?_

Without another glance, Hinata's face turned a shade of bright red, and he ran out of the dining room. He power walked back to his dorm and spent the rest of his day curled up in bed, thinking about how wrong what he did was. Komaeda was tied up and unable to leave, and even though he had been the one to suggest it, it still felt as though he was taking advantage of him somehow. Even more alarming was the thought of it happening again. It was overwhelmingly gratifying, but the thought of them doing such things together on a regular basis was unnerving. Who knew what the others would do to him if he were caught with his dick in the mouth of a homicidal maniac.

Hinata sat up and shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind. Apparently, a long time had passed, because when he looked out of his window, it was already dark outside. As soon as he stood up and drank some water, he heard a knock on his door.

“Hinata-kun, open up!” a familiar voice rang through his tiny cabin. With a sigh, he walked over and opened it. As expected, Koizumi was standing outside his door, though she was wearing an uncharacteristically timid expression. “Hey...” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Did things go okay this morning? Nobody has seen you all day, so we were getting worried...”

“Oh, sorry to cause trouble. Yeah, it went fine—no problems.”

“Really? I’m glad to hear that. It was definitely a job better suited for a man, you know? _You’ve_ got to be the ones to protect us girls, rather than send us to feed chained-up lunatics.”

“R-Right...”

“Anyways, since you said everything went well, would you mind being the one to feed him until we decide to let him go? _If_ we decide to let him go, I suppose. He might try to kill someone again, so it could never be safe with him roaming around freely...”

“Huh...? Aren’t we going to take turns or something?”

Koizumi grabbed her arm and looked away, with an expression of slight guilt. “Well, we talked it over, and we don’t know if he has any allies, so it would be better to just send a trustworthy person to feed him every time. Plus, he seems to like you, so he probably won’t do anything.”

Hinata sighed heavily. It would be humiliating to see Komaeda again at all, and being alone would only make things worse. He was afraid of being seduced again, and possibly going further than before. Whatever the case, he wanted to help out, and there were many things that could happen if someone else went. Maybe Komaeda would come onto that person too, and what happened between them would be revealed. He didn’t want his reputation to be that of a person that took advantage of someone ties up, or someone aroused by mentally unstable people. “I guess it’s fine. I can handle him.”

“Great, thanks a lot. It’s time for dinner, so do you want to come eat with us then bring Komaeda his food?”

“Um, no thank you. I’m pretty tired, so I think I’ll just eat dinner later when I feel hungry, and bring it to him after that.”

“Well, if you say so... Have a good night, Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah, you too.” Hinata shut and locked his door, then flopped down on the bed again. Thoughts of Komaeda flooded his mind—that insane cackling, his beguiling grey-green eyes filled with darkness, his alluring voice... “Damn it!” The brunet punched his pillow and groaned, hating that he was attracted to someone so deranged. More than that, he was angry that his friend turned out to be someone entirely different than he thought he was—a murderer with ideas about doing anything to obtain absolute hope. This game was tearing them all apart, but it also seemed to be making Hinata gravitate towards Komaeda. Tensions were high and things were getting dangerous on Jabberwock Island.

* * *

“...Hey.”

“Oh my, it’s Hinata-kun again! I was hoping that you would feed me dinner, as well. Sorry if it grosses you out, but if you don’t mind, I also really need to use the bathroom... Hm...?” Komaeda furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity as Hinata came closer to him without any food in his hands. “What’s with your face this time? You really don’t know how to hide your thoughts and emotions. Are you planning to let me go?”

Hinata froze just as he was about to kneel down behind Komaeda. He had no idea what he was doing. It was terrible for him to do, but he couldn’t stand keeping someone locked up alone in a room, relying on the mercy of someone else to bring him food and let him use the bathroom. This was too cruel, and with all the hatred in the group, he might also end up being attacked one day in his helpless state. What if someone murdered him while everyone else was sleeping? “Just be quiet and follow me. If you try to escape, I’ll... I’ll...”

“I’ll do whatever you ask, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda interrupted, thankfully saving Hinata from coming up with some ridiculous threat. Once he had been freed, he sat up and rubbed his legs, as though trying to get circulation back into them. “They tied my legs up pretty tight. As expected of Ultimates, doing a great job at keeping me in my place.” He hopped to his feet and looked at Hinata, who was staring at him cautiously. “Well, lead the way. Where are we going?”

“To my cabin,” he responded quietly, and then promptly walked out of the dining room. Once he was at the front door of the old building, he peeked out to look for anyone. It seemed that all the students were in their beds, so he grabbed Komaeda’s hand and ran with him to his cabin, shutting and locking the door behind them. “Fuck, this is a really bad idea...” he mumbled to himself, leaning back against the door. “Anyways, there’s food on the table. You’re welcome to use my bathroom and take a shower.”

“Hinata-kun is so kind to offer such things to garbage like me. I’ll get cleaned up before I eat.”

Hinata nodded and watched Komaeda disappear into the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, he flopped down on the couch and began eating some of the food he got for both of them from the restaurant. Did he make the right choice by freeing the person his friends tied up for everyone’s safety? It was possible that he would be murdered in his sleep, but at least his conscience was clear. If he wanted to run away he probably wouldn’t have passed up all the other opportunities to do that, so it should be fine as long as he kept watch on him, right?

It wasn’t long before Komaeda emerged from the bathroom, wearing the same t-shirt and jeans as before. “Oh, sorry, I should have offered you something clean to wear...”

“These are perfectly fine. I couldn’t take your clothes when you’re already being so hospitable.” Komaeda sat down across from Hinata and brushed his damp ivory hair out of his eyes. He began eating with a smile, ignoring the eyes fixed on him.

“Komaeda... Are you going to try to kill someone again? I know you set everything up before, but would you really have done it...? I just, I can’t believe you would do that,” Hinata asked, looking at the boy across from him with a worried expression.

He flashed his sweet smile he usually wore, and although it did make Hinata’s heart flutter, it now also made his stomach knot. It seemed out of place after seeing him go crazy during the trial. He was still wondering which personality was his true character. “I only wanted to get the killings started, so everyone would overcome despair with their overwhelming hope. Now that they’ve started, they’ll keep going, especially with that motive Monokuma gave. Now, I will only be a stepping stone for everyone. To your second question... I think I would have, yes, though honestly, I’m glad Togami-kun stopped me. Now I can be alive to see you continue to overcome despair.”

Hinata nodded, though he really only comprehended some of what Komaeda was saying. There was so much he didn’t understand about his supposed friend, and he wasn’t sure if he ever completely would understand him. “Good... I don’t want you to kill anyone, and I don’t want anyone else to, either.”

“The killings will most likely continue now that it has happened once, but I’ll only get involved with a murder if the killer who asks me to has a strong hope. I’ll always be on the side of the greatest hope, even if I have to sacrifice myself in the process.” Komaeda finished his water, then stretched out his arms. “Well, are you bringing me back to the old building now? Or maybe I should go back to my own cabin and I’ll pretend like I escaped on my own after you came to give me dinner.”

“...Why would you take the blame yourself for that? I let you out, so if you’re caught, you should just admit that and get me in trouble.”

“Because they already don’t trust me, but they trust you, and you don’t want to lose that, right?”

Hinata studied Komaeda’s smiling face as he tried to figure out how to respond to that. Was this attempted murderer showing sympathy and consideration towards him? He had said earlier that he was willing to die for them, in order to make them fight for hope. Luckily, he didn’t have to invent a reply, because right then, Monokuma appeared on the monitor, announcing that it was 10:00.

Once it was over, Hinata sank back into the couch and thought about what to do. “...It would be bad if anyone saw you going to your cabin or me taking you back to the old building, so just stay here for the night and I’ll bring you back in the morning.”

“How generous of you. Should I sleep on the floor?”

“You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.” Already anticipating a protest, Hinata held up his hand, stopping him before he got more than a few words out. “I invited you here, and you’re the guest, so just take the bed without complaining.”

Komaeda smiled. “Of course. Thank you for being so kind to trash like me, Hinata-kun. Are you going to sleep now, or are you going to play that game... Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, was it? You’re curious about it, right? Well, I would be pretty disappointed if you weren’t I won’t leave here if you want to go play it alone. If you don’t trust me, then you can tie me up again.”

“I don’t have rope here... Well, I don’t trust you, but I’ll believe that you won’t leave. Just try to go to sleep, and I’ll be back once I finish the game.”

* * *

When Hinata returned to his cabin, it was almost completely dark inside, the only light coming from the moon streaming through the window. He saw an unmoving lump under the covers, and sighed inwardly, relieved that his guest hadn’t gone anywhere. Exhausted and confused by the strange game, he stripped down to his boxers and quietly searched around for a spare blanket so he could sleep on the couch. After a moment, a voice caused him to jump and yelp. His head swung towards the source—the bed. His guest was lying on his side with his eyes open, facing him.

“Fuck, Komaeda, you scared me... What did you say?”

“Will you tell me what happened with the game? I’m very curious about the motive Monokuma provided.”

“...It didn’t make any sense, actually.” After a brief description while he continued to look for a spare blanket, unable to find anything, he stared at the bed. The rather scrawny boy was only taking up one side, and there was plenty of room for a second person. Komaeda seemed to figure out what he was thinking, and with a smile, he scooted over even more and pulled back the covers a little, revealing his bare chest. Hopefully he was at least wearing boxers. Reluctantly, he slid into bed next to him, blushing deeper than he surely ever had. He moved so he was nearly hanging off the edge of the bed. Eventually, he managed to say something to cut through the thick, uncomfortable tension. “Go to sleep now. We need some rest, and it’s important for us to wake up early so no one catches me bringing you back to the old building.”

“Got it. Good night, Hinata-kun. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams,” he mumbled in response, turning his head to glance at Komaeda. The white haired boy had his back to him now, and only had the sheet pulled to slightly above his waist. Hinata noticed how his pale skin almost shined in the faint moonlight. With a gulp, acting on an impulse, he reached out and trailed his fingers down his protruding spine. The other flinched from the sudden touch, but didn't move otherwise. Not hearing any complaints, he moved closer and trailed his knuckles repeatedly along his side. Feeling a shudder, he gulped again and moved even closer.

Suddenly, Hinata remembered that even though he had been relieved earlier, he had left Komaeda frustrated. He was awake and accepting his touches, so maybe he should keep going and return the favor. With a racing heart, he slid his hand around Komaeda’s body and into his boxers, inching unhurriedly to give the other plenty of time to push him away. That didn’t happen, though, and soon enough, his fingers were wrapped around the boy’s soft length. A few pumps were all it took for him to harden almost entirely, with a hitched inhale. He moved his hand slowly up and down, sliding his thumb over the tip every once in a while to use the leaking fluid as lubricant. As he continued, Komaeda started to become more vocal, letting out soft gasps and moans, and soon enough, Hinata was aroused by the noises, and subconsciously grinding his hardened length against the other’s bony rear.

“H-Hinata-kun,” Komaeda moaned out. “If you want to fuck me, you can...” He grabbed Hinata’s hand and slid it around to his ass.

“I-I don’t really—“

“I want to be useful to you.”

That was definitely not the kind of argument Hinata was hoping to hear from him, and it made him grimace. “But I can’t do something like this just to use you for my selfish desires... I can only do it if you really want it...”

Komaeda nodded. “I want to make you feel good. It will be good for me too, so please, use me... I exist to be helpful to people like you.”

Hinata was about to protest again the part about being used, but he could feel Komaeda trembling as he slid his hand around to his ass, and heard his breath considerably quicken when he gave it a squeeze. This was undoubtedly something that Komaeda desired, and he came to the conclusion that he probably got off by being submissive.

“Alright... Let me find some lotion...” He slid out of bed and nearly tripped over his own feet while stumbling to the bathroom. He searched around in the dim light until he found what he was looking for, and returned to the bedroom. As he moved back to the bed, he was surprised to see that Komaeda wasn’t on his back or all fours, and had stayed in the same position. “Is this how you want to do it?” When he received a nod as an answer, he tugged down the boy’s boxers to his thighs and covered his fingers in the lotion. “U-Um, Komaeda, I’ve never...” he started, feeling ashamed.

“It’s okay. I’ll tell you if you do something wrong. But I’m sure I’ll like anything you do to me, Hinata-kun.”

“I’ll start, then...” Slowly, Hinata slid one finger inside of Komaeda, biting his lip as he felt the tightness and warmth around it. “Have you ever... uh, done this before?” he asked, hoping that having a conversation might somehow make everything less awkward. He slowly began to move it in and out as he got a reply.

“Not with another person,” Komaeda said in a gruff voice. “That I can remember, anyway. If our memories really were stolen, then who knows? Maybe you and I have done it before, even.”

“M-Maybe...” Hinata gradually added in a second finger. He didn’t really want to think about what happened in his past, and especially about whether his memories truly had been taken from him. He focused instead on the relieving information that Komaeda had apparently done this to himself before. At least that probably made Hinata’s awkward technique not much of a shock for him.

“Hinata-kun, try parting your fingers a little—like scissors.”

Hinata complied, continuing to move his fingers out as he gently stretched him. After a while passed, he added in a third finger, and things seemed to be moving smoothly. It wasn’t much longer after that when Komaeda said he wanted to start. The white haired boy removed his boxers fully and moved onto his knees and elbows, smiling shyly.

With a nervous swallow, Hinata pulled his length out of his boxers and slathered it with lotion for good measure. Then he positioned himself behind him, clutched onto Komaeda’s hips, and slowly pushed in. “Fuck...” Hinata exhaled, bowing his head and closing his eyes as he felt heat envelop him. Once he was all the way in, he opened his eyes and looked down at Komaeda, who was resting his forehead on the pillow and shaking. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“A bit, but... hah... in a good way. Keep going.”

Hinata slowly pulled his hips back, then moved them forward with the same speed and gentleness. His partner was almost completely silent apart from his ragged breathing, and while it was initially alarming, when he considered it, he inferred it likely wasn’t because he was in pain, but because he wasn’t really feeling pleasure. Hinata was trying to get the thrusting motions down before adding in any stroking. He repeated the same motion a few times, and once he figured Komaeda was used to it, after pulling out slowly, he snapped his hips forward, with enough force to make the other’s body lurch forward slightly.

“A-Ah! Hinata-kun!”

Hinata’s eyes widened when he heard the yell, surprised because that was a cry of _pleasure_ , and he was already moving his hips to encourage more movement. He felt silly for not understanding it, but he thought that in order for the receiver to feel good during anal sex, he would have to stimulate his dick. He never imagined that it could feel good to have a dick repeatedly shoved into your ass. “T-Try to keep it down, or someone might hear...”

“Sorry, Hinata...kun... nngh...”

“It’s fine, just try not to be too loud.” As he said that, Komaeda bit down on his arm to muffle his moans. Hinata picked up a pace much faster and rougher than before, gawking and practically drooling at the way Komaeda’s body reacted to it: his back arched almost unnaturally, his whole body trembled and writhed, and he was desperately holding back moans. It only took another minute for Hinata to decide that he wanted to be able to see his partner’s expression. “Hey, flip over onto your back,” he said as he pulled out.

Komaeda obeyed immediately, turning over and spreading his legs wide open, looking up at Hinata with a needy expression and eyes filled with hunger. His arms sprawled on either side of his head, and he breathed heavily, his dick twitching as he waited for the pleasure to resume.

Hinata nearly came right then from the sight of Komaeda lying before him. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen; having someone completely vulnerable to him, allowing him to do as he pleased to satisfy himself, and loving every moment, was an intoxicating feeling. As he repositioned himself and slid inside again, he knew that this wouldn’t be the last time he would have Komaeda laying under him. He picked up a wild pace, holding the boy’s hip with one hand and supporting his weight with the other. Without thinking, he bent his head and began ravishing pale neck.

“I-If you leave—nngh—marks, they’ll know,” he breathed out staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. He certainly didn’t mind being marked by Hinata; in fact, the idea was _thrilling_. However, he didn’t want to put him in a position that revealed what they had done when he obviously wouldn’t want anyone to know.

“Right, sorry...” Hinata mumbled, satisfying himself with kisses and gentle nips instead. He felt himself getting close, so he moved the hand from Komaeda’s hip to stroke his member at the same pace as his quickly moving pelvis. A few thrusts later, he covered the other’s mouth with his own in a messy kiss and released inside him, his orgasm intensifying from the feeling of tight walls twitching around him. He rode out his climax, slowing down his hips as his kisses became lazy.

Once he came down from his high, he broke the kiss and pulled out, blushing when he sat back on his heels and glanced down to see a little bit of fluid leaking out of the other’s ass. “O-Oh, I’m sorry! I’ve never done this before, and it feel so amazing, I didn’t even think about pulling out...”

Komaeda shook his head and smiled. “This doesn’t bother. As long as you enjoyed it, I’m satisfied.”

It was still unsettling, the way he seemed to only care about how Hinata felt about the whole ordeal. Did he simply think of sex as something more meaningful than Komaeda? “Um, you enjoyed it too, right? Like, it felt good for you?”

“Yes, the feelings you induced were... unparalleled. This is a night that I’ll never forget.”

“Right... Well, I’m glad. Sorry to get you all messy. Feel free to take another shower.”

He shook his head again. “I’m not supposed to have showered for at least two and a half days, remember? I can just use a tissue for the semen, but it’ll be good if I smell a little sweaty.”

“Wow, you really think stuff like this through, huh...?” Hinata sighed, the comment reminding him that this was a dangerous person who used his superior strategic skills to harm his friends. “Alright, here you go.” He got up and brought the dirtied boy a box of tissues, then slid under the covers again. When he looked over at Komaeda and saw a rather strange expression, heat rushed to his cheeks, realizing what he wanted. “R-Roll onto your side...” Once Komaeda was facing away from him, he curled up against his back and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m happy,” Komaeda said quietly, but with great meaning, smiling as his eyes fluttered shut and his body relaxed. “Good night, Hinata-kun.”

“Good night, Komaeda...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Komahina, so I apologize if it's a bit awkward at times. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I have a few ideas, so probably quite a few.


End file.
